kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Katala
Katala is a minor antagonist from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a bovine centaur Hyouijuu woman with purple skin, red eyes, pointy ears and orange hair, that is made from a constant stream of fire. While her upper body has a human-like shape, her lower body consits of a purple cow dragging a carriage behind her. Anime Katala starts out as a regular cow, that has been killed by humans, but is soon revived and transformed by Goura, who allows her to seek revenge by giving her the power of the flames. Now, Katala gallops in mid-air, threatening to burn the past incarnation of Shikigami-chou to the ground while yelling at the humans living in the place. After raging for awhile, Katala is stopped by Zenki and his Diamond Axe when Chiaki manages to convince the Diamond Dragon of Zenki's and her own worthyness of becoming the bearers of the Diamond Axe. Katala's name tags The following name tags appear while Katala is brought back to life by Goura's power: They read: ひよういじゆぅ カタラ 憑依獣 ・ 火堕裸 Both of them transliterate as Hyouijuu Katala, but only the Kanji writing holds the hidden meaning of the "Bare Firefall". More content will be added soon... Hiruda and Katala Considering their similar moveset, fire theme, coloration, appearance and them being encountered in the very same location by Zenki and his friends, it is very likely that Hiruda from Den Ei Rai Bu is heavily based on Katala from the anime. This is furthered by the fact, that both characters are sharing bovine like traits and the fact, that the games greatly toned down any references to nudity with Karuma's tree form in Tenchi Meidou being the only instance of a female character being depicted in a nude state in a Kishin Douji Zenki game. Their similaries become even more clear, when referecing the fact, that Den Ei Rai Bu has only two playable female characters (Hiruda and Karuma, not counting Chiaki, who only acts as an assisting character to Zenki ingame), so obviously, Katala was changed into Hiruda to be more appealing by removing her cow-centaur-like lower body and replacing it, so she becomes more like a faun and looks less monstrous. The horns were obviously added to retain a bit of the cow-aspect, as without them, she would really be only a faun-like Hyouijuu. They also added fur to cover her nudity, which isn't present in the anime. Besides her fire hair, the original Katala's humanoid upper body is completely nude. Also one might take the nametag mentioned in the anime-section into account, as the hidden meaning of Hiruda's Kanji writing references to her as "Firefall", while Katala is the "Bare Firefall". Gallery Katala anime.png|Hiruda's anime counterpart Katala as she appears in Episode 20 of the anime Katala anime 2.png|Just like Hiruda, Katala wants Shikigami-chou of the past to burn down to the ground Katala anime 3.png|Katala can be seen running in mid-air while thrashing around Katala anime 4.png|Katala yelling, while her second, bovine head breathes fire More images will be added soon... Category:Evil Category:Hyouijuu Category:Female Category:Stubs